Elizabeth Champlain
Elizabeth Rose Champlain is Dolores' daughter. Sent to a Deeprealm for protection, Elizabeth flourished in the environment and eventually fell in love with the son of a local lord. She joins the Avatar's army when Vallite soldiers crash her wedding and kill her fiance. She's the most romantic in the army. Biography Early Life Born during the war, Elizabeth's mother Dolores and her father decided sending her to a Deeprealm would be the best for her safety. She was raised by a nanny and despite not seeing her parents often, she flourished in the safe environment. Teen Years As she grew older, she wanted to make her own way and follow in her mother's footsteps. She became a maid and found work with a local lord's family when she was fourteen. The family treated her well and had her work mostly for their son. Eventually, a romance blossomed and she and the lord's son fell in love. He proposed and she accepted, excited to become his wife. When the wedding is crashed and her husband-to-be is murdered, she flees to her mother and eventually joins her as a soldier in the Avatar's army. She retains her bride status, using her ex-lover as her motivation to fight. "In Game" Paralogue (Conquest and Revelation only) Knowing her parents will disapprove of her marrying young, she keeps her wedding a secret from them. At her wedding, however, Vallite soldiers appear and her husband dies protecting her. Heartbroken and scared, she flees to her mother, who is at the Avatar's Fort unaware of what has happened. Elizabeth pours her heart out to her mother and begs for Dolores to let her stay with her and her father. The Vallite soldiers appear, having followed Elizabeth out of her deeprealm. A battle ensues and if Elizabeth and her parents survive the battle, she will join the army. Birthright Elizabeth will be born after the events of the game, the result of Leo and Lo's ongoing affair. Conquest After Lo S-supports with someone, she'll be born and the events of her paralogue will follow. If she survives through the game and doesn't S-support with anyone, she'll become a romance writer. If she S-supports, she'll settle down and start a family with her husband. Revelation After Lo S-supports with someone, she'll be born and the events of her paralogue will follow. If she survives through the game and doesn't S-support with anyone, she'll become a romance writer. If she S-supports, she'll settle down and start a family with her husband. Personality A very trusting, very loving young girl who wears her heart on her sleeve. She's incredibly kind, but has problems with her mother's cynicism and isn't afraid to call her out on it. She's got a dramatic flair and tends to be melodramatic. It's worth noting she inherited her mother's stubbornness. Supports Friendship * Sophie (A+) * Forrest (A+) * Soleil * Kanna * Midori * Nina * Ophelia * Shigure * Percy Family Supports An * indicates the support will only happen if Elizabeth is their daughter. * Dolores * Leo* * Niles* * Odin* * Kaze* * Jakob* * Laslow* * Takumi* Romantic Supports * Dwyer * Ignatius * Siegbert Trivia * If she S-supports with someone, she will automatically reclass into Mistress. * If Leo or Odin is her father, she can reclass into Witch instead of Mistress. * No matter if he’s her brother or not, Elizabeth can get an A+ support with Forrest. * Forrest is the one who designed and made her wedding dress.